


Tokyo Ghoul Tumblr Asks (scraps)

by pseudocitrus



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Scraps, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, crackships, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 15,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudocitrus/pseuds/pseudocitrus
Summary: Tokyo Ghoul headcanons and scraps, mostly thanks to Tumblr asks, accumulated from 2015 to 2018. :')
Relationships: Fueguchi Hinami/Kirishima Ayato, Irimi Kaya/Koma Enji, Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Kirishima Touka, Mutsuki Tooru/Urie Kuki, Shirazu Ginshi/Yonebayashi Saiko, Tsukiyama Shuu & Yonebayashi Saiko, Yoshimura Eto | Takatsuki Sen/Kirishima Touka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. First Kiss (Haise/Touka, Ayato/Hinami)

**Author's Note:**

> up until now i've only used ao3 as a repository for like finished and polished things, but then i saw a post that encouraged archiving even the littler/scrappier fics on ao3, and so you know what!!! there is a lot of content there. let's do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: angst, mild gore

> Anonymous:
> 
> "If (more like when!) Touka and Sasaki kiss, how do yo think it'll happen? Same for Ayato and Hinami (I smell that romance from a mile away)"

i kinda feel like each of my fics is a different headcanon for how Touka and Sasaki get to kissing XD

but based on what’s currently going on…let’s say:

after the Auction operation, Sasaki ends up injured and in the hospital all woozed up on painkillers and RC suppressants. he fades in and out of consciousness, in and out of old memories and places and people whose names are just on the tip of his tongue. one face in particular stays longer than the others, and desperately he _reaches_ —

and feels his hand settle on something soft and warm.

“ _Long time no see._ ”

he stops breathing. she turns her head to nestle it against his palm, and then sets it back down on his lap, and goes over to set a basket of flowers on his bedside table. she starts to leave, and stops when he musters all his energy to grab her hand. he’s halfway sitting up, and panting with effort. but his grip is weak, and she easily extricates herself from it.

“D-don’t go,” he says breathlessly, but she just pushes him back down on the bed. her beautifulsad smile gets closer; she presses her lips against his. it’s the barest contact, but enough to stop his heart. she stands again, and this time he lacks too much strength to pull her back. he’s fading out again already.

but he hears her last whisper: “ _I’ll see you later_.”

:::

as for Ayato/Hinami…..after the operation, he carries her far away, as far as he can. he’s as close to crying as he’s ever been since he was young, but this time there isn’t an older sister around to soak up his fears. Hina had been clutching him to keep from falling, but now her arms are dangling limply, and blood is streaming down each finger.

when he finally finds a safe place he sets her down, as gently as possible. he wrenches her mask off over her head, and yanks his own mask down, and he calls her name — “Hina, Hina, Hina, _Hina_ ” — until her eyes crack open, black.

“S-sorry,” she coughs, but he shakes his head, cutting her off.

“N-no, don’t — just — just h-hang in there,” he begs. “I’ll — I’ll find you something —”

but she’s slumping. “S-sorry, Ayato,” she murmurs again. “I w-was weak after all.”

he’s stricken. “H-Hina, I didn’t — I’m sorry that I ever — I _n-never meant_ —”

this time he is the one that’s interrupted; she’s hooked her hand around his mask and pulled him down, roughly. their mouths meet, and then press, desperately. then Hina shudders and shoves him away to cough blood on the ground.

“D-don’t blame Nii-san, okay?” she whispers. “It’s n-not his fault. He…he didn’t…”

her voice fades. this time a tear does force itself out of his eye, and pools into a one of his mask’s lenses. he makes a strangled noise and lifts his arm to his teeth and tears it open, and then holds it to her mouth until she eats.


	2. post-TG/pre-TG:re ficlet (Kaneki, Arima, Akira)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....i think i ended up recycling part of this into another fic...nevertheless :')
> 
> CW: gore

Arima (and everyone else) thinks Centipede is dead, until he has it on the table and is working with Akira and others on unspooling the kakuja from the muscles of its back. Then, against all odds, the ghoul begins to move, and everyone stops and looks at each other, disturbed. It would be one thing if the ghoul woke up in a murderous rage, but it’s trembling and sobbing from the sockets of its eyes, which are filling in again in squirts of veins and nerves and quivery, filmy flesh. One of the eyes that returns is red, black. The other is red, and human.

After a while they realize that the whimpers coming out of its mouth are actually words.

It hurts…it hurts…

It continues chanting even after the cuts they’ve made purse shut and smooth into unmarked flesh.

It hurts…it hurts…

Arima shakes it.

What hurts? he asks, and the ghoul just curls up on the table, hands on its head, clenching so hard that white hairs are being yanked out and drift to the steel table.

Akira decides she needs to bite the bullet for all of them and unsheathes her quinque. In an instant she has it wrapped all around the ghoul’s throat, but before she yanks, Arima puts a hand on her shoulder. His eyes are narrowed. Something seems to occur to him. He yanks the ghoul’s hands down from its face. Looks it straight in its human eye.

Who are you? he asks, and the ghoul sobs, I don’t know, I don’t know. Please make it stop.

What hurts?

Everything. Everything. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I don’t — I don’t want to eat anymore. I don’t want to…I don’t want to…

It’s in _misery_ , Akira mutters.

Yes, Arima agrees. He is.

Still his hand prevents Akira’s arm from unleashing her quinque again.

We’ve lost a lot of investigators, Arima says, and Akira and the others stare at him with incomprehension, and then disbelief.

Are you _joking_? There’s — there’s _no way_ —

And in fact the process at first does seem to be impossible. The part of Centipede that is still human is nothing more than a wisp, a shadow. It slips in and out of rages and is curls into a ball at the sight of bathroom tile. But Arima spouts things about “the good of the public,” and he and Akira take point. They give it food, sometimes stuffing it down its unwilling throat. They swaddle it in clothes, calmly giving it more when it rips them to shreds. They take it by the shoulders and coach it to take deep breaths when it begins to drift into darkness, even as it snarls at them, or weeps uncontrollably.

What’s your name? they demand. Remember. Pull yourself together. You can do this. It’s your body, take it, control it. You can do this. _What is your name?_

And one day, finally, he gasps out: “Sasaki Haise.”


	3. Stepsiblings AU (Kaneki/Touka)

> Anonymous: "sorry for sending you this bc i know that you're busy, but i wanted to tell you this prompt before i forgot it: what do you think about an au where kaneki and touka are stepsiblings and when they were children they always told stuff like "i will marry onii-chan/touka-chan when i grow up" and when they do grew up they are actually in love ;u; i really like this kink bc it has the naughtyness of incest without all the yucky parts! ps: you're awesome and all your writtings are beautifull <3"

hey! don’t be sorry, i really enjoy headcanons and au ideas, they provide a good little break in my day, so thanks! (also thanks for your compliment!)

i don’t know that i can write a full-fledged thing for this, but i really love the idea a lot…! Touka-chan and little bro Ayato-chan suddenly coming face-to-face with Ken, or rather, face-to-cover, because after Ken comes out from behind papa Kishou’s leg it is revealed that Ken is carrying a book almost larger than he is. mama Sen and papa Kishou are like, “you’ll all get along, right?”

there’s some bickering at first but then Touka warms up and Ayato-chan is jealous of how Touka really likes Ken-niki (hohoho) to read to her. they’re inseparable and do everything together and even though Touka makes fun of Ayato’s fear of centipedes she defends Ken-niki/Onii-chan from them fiercely.

Touka-chan is adamant that she’s gonna marry Onii-chan and Ken thinks very seriously about this and one day finally proposes with a little bunny keychain. Touka proposes back with the aluminum tab from a coffee can. (uhh this is how marriage works, right??)

they kind of stop talking about “the proposal” as they grow older, though it’s something that hangs in the back of their minds. they’re too embarrassed to ever bring it up, but generally still enjoy each other’s company a lot, Touka in particular is really excited to eventually see Ken-iki in high school and he is looking forward to it too until someone teases them about being aaawwfullyyy close for brother and sister. (Ayato is secretly responsible for this one.)

after that they don’t play out the extent of how much they enjoy each other’s company. Touka chalks her old feelings up to being an ignorant kid desperate for attention and for the most part manages to ignore her churning stomach whenever Ken-niki’s eyes drift to other people’s backs.

(it was just a joke, what that person said, but it makes him really realize…it’s… _so inappropriate_ for him to have such feelings for this person that he used to take naps with on the picture books they fell asleep on while reading together. desperately, he asks Rize-senpai out, and tries not to be sad when Touka-chan begins to heads straight to her room after school with only the most simple of greetings and not the lively chatter he remembers they used to have. it’s just natural this would happen. they’re all growing up, after all.)

Touka tries to reassure herself. well, at least he’ll always be her brother, even if he lov…yeah, that stuff doesn’t matter, he’s her brother and no matter what he’ll always be with her.

but one day Ken-niki falls into trouble and…doesn’t quite recover. (what happened to his hair?!) despite Touka’s best efforts he is distant. worse, mama and papa have been fighting a lot, and then one day papa is just gone, and so are all of Ken-niki’s things.

well, all of his things, except something Touka finds in an otherwise empty bedside drawer. Touka’s fingers scrabble to grab it properly, and she shakes it into her palm and looks at it.

it’s an aluminum tab from a coffee can.

just trash.

:::

years pass. it turns out even her “real brother” won’t stay with her, and Touka lives with Grandfather Yoshimura now, and works at his cafe.

one day someone comes in and when their eyes meet they both stare in shock.

“Onii-chan,” Touka gasps, and the person blinks, but still seems too stunned to say anything. it’s not until someone prompts him — “Sensei?” — that he snaps out of it.

“Is this your sister, Sensei?” one of the people with him says. “I didn’t know you had one.”

“I don’t,” he says, and Touka looks down hastily.

“Sorry — m-my mistake —”

maybe this isn’t…him…after all. his hair is different…for one…and the way he is looking at her…maybe…he forgot about her? is that even possible?

she thinks maybe she’s hallucinating, and tries to maintain her cool even when “Sasaki-sensei” becomes a regular. she figures even if he really is her old brother, it doesn’t matter — there’s nothing that ties them together, anymore. they might as well be strangers, and Touka decides she’s not going to worry about it, she lets herself get to know this new person the way that people do normally, with little conversations held before the cafe closes and shyly exchanged book recommendations.

she tells herself there’s no connection, but she can’t deny how easy it is to open up to him, how familiar his smell seems, and how his back almost seems to beckon to her, how it looks like it would fit perfectly against her. there’s absolutely no connection, but not even a month later she finds herself inviting him up to her apartment. it’s so comfortable to be with him, every interaction feels familiar and even the new interactions between them, the tremble and hunger of his mouth on her, even that feels somehow like coming home.

:::

he finds the rabbit keychain strewn alongside her clothing on the ground, and his smile makes her ridiculously happy.

“You can have it,” she tells him, and he accepts.

the next day, when they are walking together, he buys a can of coffee from a vending machine.


	4. Kaneki Fangirls (Shuu & Saiko)

> [brieva13](https://brieva13.tumblr.com/): "In my head I feel like Tsukiyama will kidnap Saiko in order to try and jump-start Kaneki's memories in reference to the Church Incident. But I feel like if that happened Tsukiyama and Saiko will just end up becoming friends and bond over their love of Sasaki/Kaneki. How do you think this would play out?"

hmm that would be a really interesting parallel! and i think it would be cool for Tsukiyama and Saiko to bond that way, though i haven’t analyzed/Shuu’s character enough to feel like i can properly speculate about what might happen with him…

it seems that he always ends up making friends accidentally, with whoever is able to literally survive his advances haha, ex. Hori and her photos, and Kaneki and his, ah, general strength? as for kidnapping…i can’t tell…if that is still something Shuu would like, or if he would want to try and appeal to Kaneki more by not being an immediate villain…

……….haha, sorry, i feel like my weakness is meta and speculation on canon plot. uh umm um if Shuu and Saiko were to become friends, i could see it being around how both of them are hedonistic, ex. Saiko and her homebody-ness, and Shuu and his obsession with good flavor and current desire to relive those old bright days with friends. their appreciation for Kaneki/Maman and his acceptance of them could play a role too — maybe they would both be concerned with wanting him to be safe, and also wanting to be near him.

i’d also love, if it’s true that Saiko “copies” movements like Maman, that she fights Shuu with a kagune that has his own corkscrew-shape. maybe he would view it as Kaneki remembering him deep down, and be ecstatic enough to let her land a critical.

AND THEN AND THEN they can have hilarious omake where they are both playing dating sims really seriously /// (and they always get the bad endings except Shuu thinks they are good endings hahaha)


	5. Love Life (Arima)

> Anonymous: "I wonder how many women arima has ever been with i mean he can't be a virgin can he, someone so famous girls should be throwing themselves at him"

aahhh yeaahh i’m so torn with Arima!! on one hand i’m sure the fact that he is such a prodigy drew him a lot of admirers; yet people seem so intimidated by him, and he himself seems so focused on killing ghouls?

my self-indulgent hc is that:

when he was young (maybe right after the fight with the One-Eyed Owl) a lot of people wanted to ride that rocket to the top (………..so to speak). for a time, maybe Arima went out gamely with anyone who asked for time that fit in with his schedule. dinners, walks, movies, apartments, whatever, anything, everything.

on the outside, he seems absolutely frictionless — Arima doesn’t talk about frivolous things, doesn’t reciprocate questions (or else asks very uncomfortable ones….when will he ever learn why people insist on maneuvering their hands separately from each other??). everyone is excited to learn he is totally open to getting into bed, but the experience, while not bad, is maybe just a little…too efficient. and cold.

on the inside, maybe Arima really genuinely tries to get the point of all this, and just can’t. maybe he even studies beforehand the sorts of things one is supposed to do on dates, to the extent that the person who takes his virginity doesn’t even suspect it; Arima seems knowledgable enough, and is overall unphased by the so-called milestone. ( _that’s it?_ )

afterward, he doesn’t call or message or otherwise treat anyone any differently than before, and after a while, the people who are just after the spotlight conclude it’s not worth the effort, whereas those who might be genuinely interested are scared off or else end up just chasing after his praise.

in the end it seems like Arima has managed to get through all of these people without them having left a single impression on him, but that’s not… _entirely_ the case. he thinks of them whenever he has to fill out a last testament, and mulls over every person before slipping in a blank paper.


	6. Touka jealous of Hairu (Kaneki/Touka)

> Anonymous: "I gotta admit, I hoped that Hairu was going to have some interest in Haise when she was first introduced. Of course that's changed now but imagine if it did happen? I would've liked to see a jealous touka serving coffee to haise and hairu >:|"

haha, it KINDA looked like Hairu might be after Haise in the beginning…? with that little glance she gave him. but now i wonder if she might be jealous herself about the attention that he gets from Arima?

Touka jealous of Haise and Hairu — i could see that scenario being pretty cute /// maybe Touka becomes accustomed to Haise coming to :re on his own and really relishes those times, even if sometimes their only exchange is a coffee order and a small chat about the books on the shelves. she’s used to him coming in with his squad too, and she is fine with that, but…now here he is with this new Dove? and she is giving him those sultry eyes ((her normal look))…and now she is leaning in /v e r y/ close?! ((because Haise is talking about Arima and tables))

and now Haise is leaning toward her too, and his voice is becoming quiet and soothing?! ((and Touka’s blood is pounding too hard in her ears for her to hear him say, “Ah, don’t worry, I’m sure he might…um…invite you onto a table at some point…”))

Touka brings over their orders with uncharacteristic stiffness and curtness and Haise pauses and struggles with a sudden déjà vu.


	7. The Qs care for Touka (Qs & Touka, Haise/Touka)

> Anonymous:
> 
> "I keep thinking that for some reason the Quinx squad will get badly hurt in an Aogiri Raid and Touka came to save them but she then fights Ayato. During the fight Ayato start's spewing the same things as before. "We're monsters, did you forget that they consider us trash? That they won't love you. That he doesn't love you. What was that promise again?" And she get's badly injured and her mask falls off. Recognizing her the quinx soon realize her relationship with Haise and take her home to heal"
> 
> Continuing my ask. What do you think would happen if Touka is taken in by the Quinx and hidden from the CCG until she heals? I ask this because out of all the Ghouls Touka actually has he worst healing ability. After her fight with Amon and Mado it took her days to heal and it takes her forever to get Yoriko’s food out of her system.

this is a really sad/interesting premise! i really like the idea of Ayato being a part of attacking the Qs — it would have matched his motivation right now so well! and then while he is fighting them, to have to come across his sister again, who is /defending/ them instead of helping him find a way to get Hinami back…i could see that really pissing him off, haha. “What was that promise again?” — WOW STAB ME IN THE HEART

(if he hurt his sister AGAIN, though…AYATO STOOOP. i would much rather it be the quinque-wielding ghouls or whoever they are)

“Touka has the worst healing ability” — oh that’s interesting, i never saw that, i thought that her eating human food just made her weaker and slow to recover over all like it might for other ghouls. then again, after her very very first fight with Kaneki (helping him to not eat Hide), i remember also being surprised that she had all those bandages on her the day after.

anywaaay, Touka being taken in by the Qs to recover for a while is really compelling ( ´////｀ )

Urie would probably be ENRAGED, but kinda lets it happen because he wants it to blow up in Sasaki’s face. Mucchan and Saiko are maybe confused and wary but Touka did help them out during the fight….

and besides that, they are worried about Sasaki, who is acting strange, ex. keeps rubbing his eye and yelling at night (because of strange nightmares, pliers and chapels and Kijima prying open Touka’s mouth). it’s his bed that he offers up for Touka while he sleeps on the couch or on a chair beside her.

maybe Shirazu (with his complexes about Nutcracker, and him seeing Touka in the hospital) gets even more torn and with Sasaki acting strangely he tries to just support him and is desperately figuring out what he should do, as a leader and as an investigator and as a human.

maybe Touka has fever dreams and mutters in her sleep. when no one is in the room, Sasaki leans over her, unbuttoning and pulling down his shirt, and offers her his bare shoulder. her teeth sink and she coughs and gulps and coughs again and then falls back and she mumbles, “Kaneki?”

and he is shocked to realize she’s another figure from that erased life and when he shakily buttons up his shirt again she puts her hand on his wrist (weakly) and says “Kaneki, don’t go,” and her eyes are hazy and her chest still heaving with difficult breaths…..what else can he say but “I won’t.”


	8. Red Child AU (Kaneki/Touka, child, Qs)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is connected to [red child au](https://archiveofourown.org/series/237069). :)
> 
> but you can pretend it's ichika too!

> Anonymous: "Red Child has to be one of my favorite fanfics :) quick question: what would be baby ken's first word? Maybe he called his parent or demanded coffee or something else?"

ahh thank you! and thanks for such a fun ask :D

hmm, first word…i think Ken-chan spends most of his time with mama so probably she was the first to have the privilege. after that…this might be kinda crack-y, but i kinda like that his next word after that is Urie’s name?

“Uuuiiiii — Uuuuiiiii —”

everyone is really shocked and Urie doesn’t even hear it because he’s listening to music, doesn’t even notice Ken-chan struggling very hard in mama’s arms to reach him.

when he finally notices everyone is staring, Urie is like “What” and Touka drops Ken-chan into his lap and Urie furrows his brows down at him and says “What are you looking at [I guess he isn’t…that uncute for a ghoul].”

he continues staring down at him and Ken-chan continues staring up at him and then Ken-chan slowly reaches up and begins viciously yanking at Urie’s headphones while Urie yells and curses and Ken-chan laughs hysterically.

* * *

>   
> Anonymous: "So this question is really headcanon based but how would you think Touka's and Sasaki's personalities would be split into their kids? (red child au) "

AAAHH yay i have had lots of thoughts of those two, thanks for asking /// (haha, are they still headcanons if they’re OCs?)

i like to imagine Ken becoming a resting bitch face type, he keeps his hair over one eye like mama and doesn’t say much to people he doesn’t know so he seems intimidating but actually is shy and easily flustered by strangers. (so, Touka on the outside, Kuroneki on the inside?) when he gets to know people, though, he is really friendly and even teasing, and also, ruthlessly protective and not too forgiving to those that hurt the people he likes. (so maybe more like a brittle Touka coating with a Touka/Haise filling.)

i imagine Ken ends up inheriting some of his parents’ complexes about protecting people like his baby sister, and the initially fragile ward community that his parents & etc. have established.

as for Hikari — they take more after papa outwardly, ex. is kind and smiles often and both Hikari and Ken love books but Hikari is the one carrying novels around everywhere and quoting classics.

similar to mama, though, Hikari struggles with loneliness and how to fit in — maybe she has more problems with her half-ghoul identity than Ken because her kagune is scary-looking and she has troubles with a sharp/bursting temper, so both ghouls and humans are wary of her and think of her like a bomb that can go off at any time. (so…Haise/Kaneki sweetness on the outside, with some of Touka’s easily-bared frustration; and on the inside, the “where do I belong” angst of both of both.)

on a side note, i also imagine Hikari being a somewhat sickly child due to her kakuja condition, and this part of her gets “better” but she remains prone to hunger sooner than Ken, and more strongly. also, though Ken’s hair eventually grows in dark, Hikari’s hair never stops growing in white and (at least at first) Hikari dyes it dark all the time in an attempt to fit in. the reverse puddinghead haha.

* * *

>   
> Anonymous: "headcanon ask! what would a day be like if the Qs had to babysit ken chan? "

ohh i wonder! maybe Touka would be totally generally ok with it and appreciate the break — after all, she had to deal with much worse when she was growing up. Sasaki maybe is the one that is really concerned and even when Touka is dragging him away he’s still shouting out instructions — “And don’t feed him anything other than the formula! A-and! And if he uses his kagune, just — um — just, don’t panic! In general, just reference the parenting book I left!”

maybe Shirazu as the squad leader decides that he will take point on this important mission, ends up strapping Ken-chan to his back as Sasaki taught him and just goes around as usual like that as Mutsuki watches on with incredible apprehension (“Shirazu, I know you want to use your quinque well, but ah, maybe, take a break for today?”).

Ken-chan finds it all delightful until he suddenly DOES NOT. he begins sobbing for mama and papa and Shirazu tries to reason with him to no effect. Mutsuki and Saiko maybe end up gathering around and making silly faces in vain. Mutsuki (with a headache) goes to prepare formula and Shirazu and Saiko start arguing loudly over the wails (“Sassan uses his rinkaku to play with the kid all the time, come on, do it! Do it!”).

Mutsuki rushes over with formula, holding the bottle gingerly because, honestly, who knows what’s inside of it, Shirazu and Saiko eagerly hand Ken-chan over and Mutsuki poises the bottle carefully over Ken-chan’s mouth and then YELLS because KEN-CHAN BIT HIM. KEN-CHAN BIT HIS FINGER AND HE IS BLEEDING. and now Ken-chan is licking his lips and opening his mouth for more but when Shirazu tries to give him the bottle again Ken-chan whacks it away and bites him too and now Saiko is fleeing to find the parenting book and crying out as a baby rinkaku whips and tears her nightgown and when Urie finally comes home from wherever it is that he was it’s to find Ken-chan shrieking and flailing on the middle of the floor with his kagune thrashing wildly amidst shredded furniture.

Mutsuki and Shirazu and Saiko are all cowering behind a couch and Urie looks at them like….*What the fuck.*

he shakes his head and starts striding toward the kitchen and before they can warn him, Ken-chan’s eyes gleam, and he lashes out. Mutsuki and Shirazu and Saiko shout in alarm, and then shout AGAIN as Urie parries with his own kagune leveled at the tiny baby’s face —

but ultimately, it’s a miss. Ken-chan’s rinkaku tear one of the headphones right out of Urie’s ear and drags it back into a pudgy little fist and Urie begins cussing the baby out furiously and no one stops him because at least Ken-chan is laughing now.

“Yeah, Uribo,” Shirazu says weakly. “Let him have it.”

in the end Touka and Sasaki come back to the Chateau to find everyone passed out on what remains of the couches and chairs and rug, with bandaids on multiple fingers. there’s a couple big puddles of formula pooling up against the far walls. shattered glass and upholstery and torn-up book pages are scattered everywhere. Ken-chan is dozing peacefully against Urie’s belly with headphones in his ears, mouth smacking contentedly.

Sasaki looks a little ill, but Touka just shrugs.

“Honestly, having children could be worse.”

* * *

> Anonymous: "Urie's mask resembles like a knight to me. What if he saves Ken-chan at one point in your red child au? "

it looks like a knight to me too!!

saving Ken-chan…this is a really sweet idea. somehow I really love the imagine that even though Urie is the LEAST interested in babies, Ken-chan is the most comfortable with and most interested in whatever Urie is up to, second only to mama and papa. Urie is not having any of it but — but what the —

why is Shirazu so fucking stupid as to keep squeezing the kid so hard that Ken’s wheezing breathlessly? why is Saiko just leaving out tiny game cartridges that Urie has ALREADY had to pry from Ken’s saliva-slimy little paws before the little brat swallowed them whole into his tiny brat throat? and for heaven’s sake — Urie takes Ken away from Mutsuki and gives him a nice firm smack on the back, making him burp before wordlessly handing Ken back. (and glaring as Ken begins to wail and lash out for his headphones.)

Urie is the least interested in this shit but as time goes on Sasaki just starts handing Ken over to Urie first and when the novelty of babies wears off from the other Qs, Urie ends up having to haul the little abomination up to his room in the sling and painting while sharing a headphone with Ken’s selfish baby ass.

maybe later on….when the final battle happens at Aogiri HQ, maybe….Touka loses sight of the baby — and the Qs immediately come to attention. all of them go searching immediately but it’s Urie who runs fastest, and who, when he finds Ken being chewed on, loses it and cleaves the eater in half.


	9. Rabbit Island (Ayato/Hinami)

> [chorochorocho-deactivated201811](https://chorochorocho-deactivated201811.tumblr.com/): "omg have you heard of Okunoshima Island?! could you imagine if Haise/Touka or Ayato/Hinami visited that place??? waaaaaa"

i have heard of it! i really want to go sometime…!

i actually have written [a fic about Haise and Touka going there](http://pseudocitrus.tumblr.com/post/101993218969/tokyo-ghoul-fanfic-toukentousaki-usagisland) ^^ but Ayato and Hinami…oh my gooshh, that would be so cute!

if it was like…a random outing that they had away from Aogiri…with Hinami finding out about Rabbit Island from a brochure and then scraping together enough money for train and ferry tickets over the course of a month. maybe it would be the first time either of them have been out around a lot of nature and so far away from the city so they keep staring out the window, both of them marveling at the trees and mountains (Hinami with gasps and Ayato with grumbles).

Hina keeps the destination a secret but she a l m o s t blows it when they get to the ferry because Ayato REALLY does not want to get on it, that boat looks way too rickety and the water too deep, she ends up guilting him into it and he ends up spending the whole time seriously considering throwing himself overboard to end the pain of seasickness.

when they finally arrive Hinami is kind of nervous because of how ill Ayato looks so she rushes off to “get him coffee or something” and meanwhile Ayato is slumped on the stupid rocky weedy dirt glaring into the distance and feeling like the world is still whirling all around him. the ground keeps moving around…in fact…the ground definitely appears to be…HOPPING around…

Ayato yells just as Hinami comes back and the ground scatters and Hinami is like “W-what?!” and he’s like, “IT — IT WAS —”

“…a rabbit?”

“A RABBIT?!”

at this moment Hinami begins to heavily suspect Ayato has never actually seen a rabbit in real life and is not sure if this was actually the best idea, but she shoulders on anyway, puts some rabbit food she retrieved in his hands and they sit and wait until some more rabbits venture near. Ayato’s hands are shaking a little at first and he almost winces when the first rabbit darts out his head to get it, he does not want to scare them away, but soon more rabbits come to eat and are amenable to having their head gently stroked, which is really charming to Hinami because it’s the gentlest she has ever seen Ayato been with any living creature.

by now she knows Ayato well enough to tell when he is happy and right now he is positively ecstatic, he keeps going and going to buy more food and muttering to the rabbits like, “Hey you little Binge-eater, I noticed you earlier, you already had some TWICE already so give Brownspot and Blackear over there a bite.”

it turns out Ayato has a natural affinity with rabbits and he begins carrying Binge-eater around as they explore the island more. Hinami is happy for him even though she kind of wishes that he would pay her a little more attention…it was her idea, after all…but…but no, it’s really nice to hear him happy too. if he is like this, that is enough, for now, and she smiles to herself as Ayato chews out Binge-eater for digging around in his pockets for more handouts. on the ferry back Hinami admits “I was afraid you were going to try and take Binge-eater-chan home with us” and Ayato says, “I’d never do that.”

“Oh, really?”

“Rabbits die when they’re alone.”

(on the way back they watch the sun set over the mountains beyond the train windows. once it’s dark, Hinami begins to drift off, and Ayato watches as her head bobs…bobs…until she eventually slumps asleep against his shoulder.)

(he swallows a little. probably, he should have thanked her before she fell asleep…well…maybe…when they get back home. he pats his pocket to make sure he still has the keychain that he managed to secretly buy with the very last that remained of his money after it was decimated by rabbit food.)

(he hesitates a little more, and then gently strokes her hair. after some time, he falls asleep, head leaned onto hers.)

((and they both miss their train stop and getting back is a huge pain and Aogiri folks tease them like “What were youuu twooo doing out so long” and Ayato snaps like “What do you think we were doing” and he and Hinami keep all the fluffy rabbits a secret.))

(((later Ayato whispers to Naki, “Rabbits are a real animal,” and Naki is like, “W-what? How?” and Ayato just shakes his head like, “I don’t know, I don’t know…but you know…they have really, really big, sharp teeth.”)))

((((and when Hinami shows Naki her keychain he bursts into immediate weeping and she blinks at him in shock, and then sighs.))))


	10. Doctor/Nurse AU (Haise/Touka, Qs)

> Anonymous: "Have you ever thought of the doctor/nurse au floating around in the touken tag? Where Haise is a surgeon and touka (I believe) is the head nurse that have to deal with 4 interns. "

i haven’t heard of it! i don’t browse tags…i tried dipping in a little to find the au but i didn’t see it. it sounds cute though! i have heard a lot of anecdotes recently about how intimidating nurses can be because they can get jaded by seeing human pain all the time, which seems like it could be a match for parts of Touka’s personality, particularly with how viciously she trained Kaneki haha.

are the interns…Haise’s interns? that could be kinda cool! if they all ended up studying under a surgeon famed for being the prodigy that might surpass even Arima Kishou…similar to canon, Urie just wants fame; Shirazu is in it for the paycheck; Saiko was just pushed into it by her family; and Mutsuki maybe experienced the limits of the medical system, and wants to improve it or give back to it or make himself a new identity under it that will help others. for the most part, Haise and all of them are determined to save everyone they encounter.

ok so i was kinda obsessed with the Trauma Team game and Code Blue drama like years ago so…so maybe they could all be surgeons/doctors specializing in emergency diagnosis and treatment. everyone is in awe of Sasaki-sensei’s prowess, and also kind of intimidated by scary Kirishima-san who has to deal with the patients afterward and oftentimes is loudly critical of emergency decisions and impatient with recovery times.

one day……there’s a huge, huge traffic accident. Urie maybe gets too obsessed with saving as many people as possible to nab the promos and triages maybe a little too optimistically. someone begins to struggle at the scene, and when Mutsuki cries for help, Haise rushes to intervene, but then suddenly stiffens — Mutsuki shakes Sasaki-sensei, but Sasaki-sensei just whispers “Nishio-senpai?” and he continues freezing up. his senses can’t be restored; the person’s pulse stops beneath their fingertips.

it’s a difficult incident and many lives are lost, not just because of Urie probably but because the situation was hopeless from the beginning. everyone is shaken because it’s the first time they’ve seen Sasaki-sensei fail in person, and it was for such a…inexplicable reason. Sasaki is silent the whole way back to the hospital and when Touka meets them as usual afterward they are expecting her usual berating, especially because they lost so many people this time, and so many others still require such desperate help in the hospital wings.

but as she begins she sees Haise shoulder away, and she looks at them all and then turns back to the wings wordlessly. the interns follow after her to continue helping and many hours pass in a blur of red. at some point Mutsuki starts to call for Kirishima-san and doesn’t see her and goes searching, and ends up following her voice to a room where a certain person has lain in a coma for a long time.

“…not tell me your life is miserable,” Kirishima is growling beneath her breath. “Stop thinking that if you can’t save everyone than nothing is worth anything.”

“I know,” Sasaki-sensei says after a moment, in pain. “But —”

“But what? Remember, there are many others that need you. Even if it’s just one person that we can restore back to their every day life…to that person, your effort means everything.”

there’s silence; and then they start to stand and leave. too late, Mutsuki tries to flee, but they catch him, and he coughs awkwardly.

“Would…would you like me to get you some coffee? Sasaki-sensei? Kirishima-san?”

he is prepared for Kirishima’s glare but instead, to his surprise, she gives him a smile. a weary, faint one. but one nonetheless.

“You look like you could use coffee yourself, Mutsuki-kun. Why don’t you bring Sasaki-sensei back, and I’ll make you all some drinks?”

Mutsuki bows his head and does so, even though he is scared of the way Sasaki-sensei totally went back on the field earlier. he tries to get a good read on Sasaki-sensei. he still seems more solemn than usual; it could be a trick of the light, but one cheek seems a little more red than the other. when they reach the wings, Sasaki takes a breath, and rolls up his sleeves.

:::

(later, after all patients have stabilized, Mutsuki is looking for them again, to wish them a good day’s hard work, and good night. he searches all the rooms and offices and finally stumbles on Sasaki-sensei and Kirishima-san….right in the middle of one of the wings — Kirishima passed out on a spare infirmary bed, and Sasaki-sensei passed out on a chair, slumped over beside her. Mutsuki rummages in a drawer for a blanket that he drapes over the two of them, and whispers his farewell.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> obviously written before we knew about mucchan 😂


	11. Empty Chateau (Qs)

> Anonymous: "oh god imagine if urie and mutsuki were the only two quinx members to make it out alive after the aogiri attack"

wh — WHY WOULD YOU IMAGINE SUCH A THING ? !

haha this would be such an incredible bummer, wow. Mutsuki might blame himself forever for telling Saiko to go hide in the jaw of the wolf. Haise…ah, does Haise count as a “Quinx” technically? maybe not, but it would be so hard on him to lose his subordinates like that, maybe he would get flashbacks of “failing” Anteiku and find it hard to lead Mutsuki and Urie — which is just fine with Urie probably, Mutsuki looks ill but Urie maybe he only blinks a little bit when they are passed down Nutcracker’s still-unopened suitcase…and a couple more.

_“it will be a waste of our efforts to just throw them away”_

the Chateau somehow feels emptier than it should seem having “only two” less people in it. Haise is always with Arima and Akira nowadays. Mutsuki ends up now somehow having the motivation to train as hard as Urie does usually, which is fine, because now they have some extra rooms to use for equipment, though…in the very far back of his mind…Urie starts to think that…maybe he hadn’t quite hated everyone in this house after all.


	12. Specialty (Kaneki, Hide, Touka)

> Anonymous: "While walking to Anteiku for work (Kuro) Kaneki and Hide run into Touka. They get on thetopics of ghouls and Hide says If he was a ghoul he would eat this annoying teacher at Kami. Flustered Kaneki is all freaking out when Hide asks Touka if she was a ghoul which would she eat. Him or Kaneki?"

haha oh my gosh, can you imagine how much a question like that would freak Touka out? (“wh…WHAT IS THE MOST HUMAN-SOUNDING ANSWER?”)

she looks them both up and down helplessly/impulsively and Kaneki crosses his arms over his body in embarrassment while Hide shows a bicep enticingly. finally Touka chokes out the truth, which is, “Neither of you look that good,”

and Hide uses one hand to clutch his chest and the other to grab Kaneki’s arm as Kaneki turns to flee so fast that he trips.


	13. Changing again (Haise/Touka)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hilariously, i do not remember what fic that this ask references 😅 EDIT: Thanks Heymikasart for reminding me it's [impalpable ash](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896940) :)

> [brieva13](https://brieva13.tumblr.com/): "Please make a sequal to your latest Haise/Touka/Kaneki fic. I really want to know how everything goes down."

i’ve been thinking about it for a while but i can’t really think of any ways that i’d like to properly continue that story~ i like the ideas that you mentioned for it, though!

> I feel like if you ever make a sequal to this it would start with Haise being at a loss for words and Touka saying this is the first time we ever did this. Then they would cuddle and Touka would tell him about her past.
> 
> And Haise llistens to talk about how she used to like a lot of humans and about her dads dissapearence. About her first kill in order to feed her baby brother and the last human she killed-Mado. 4 years ago.
> 
> And all the while Haise is just entraced by her. The strength she has, the fragile expressions she shows him without realizing it. The way their bodies fit and the warmth she gives him…He never wants it to end.

Haise being shocked that it was their first time, and learning all these things about her and wondering if he knew this all before. Haise trying to get her to explain more about the relationship that they had before, but Touka is reluctant to discuss it, in the event that he might remember that he went away and might…do it again. (well, it’s not like he had any good reason in the first place.)

maybe Haise tells her about his new life too and Touka thinks…so he finally managed to find it. a real life like everyone else. her gaze is downcast. she almost wants to ask, _why did you have to change again,_ but it really seems it’s for the better this time. she always knew she had to wager her own life and body to protect the lives of those precious to her. things are looking hard for him, and she doesn’t know how she can get out of this herself. but if Haise…claimed his right…

she mentions this to him while not looking and he is horrified. “No. No way.”

and maybe the way she finally gets out is when there is a raid one night in Cochlea. Ayato swoops in to get her himself. there’s a flurry of fighting amongst the escaped ghouls and Doves, and just as a weakened Touka is almost done for, a rinkaku saves the day. safe in hiding, with Ayato and Hinami and Yomo and Nishiki and Nii-san around her, Touka stares into the coffee in her hands and thinks that the only thing she should be feeling is relieved and glad for all the company around her.


	14. Checking for wounds (Urie/Mutsuki)

Anonymous: "mutsurie post ch41 where mutsuki is trying to say thank you but instead he kisses urie to thank him B)"

WHAT A SHOCKER, maybe when everyone is looking away and with adrenaline still fogging his judgment, Mutsuki sticks it right on the moles and Urie is so startled that not even his subtext says anything.

this is Perfect Headcanon World so maybe later Urie is like, “Do you have injuries,” but he’s such a perfectionist he doesn’t believe Mutsuki when Mutsuki blinks and pats his body and is like, “I think I’m fine.”

when they are alone, Urie requests that Mutsuki undress, and Mutsuki hesitates and then does it. his button-down shirt droops over his shoulders, and lower. Urie gestures for him to turn around and goosebumps rise across Mutsuki’s body, following the trace of Urie’s ungloved fingers.

and then, there — a discoloration, a bruise. faint, but perceptible to Urie’s trained painter’s eye.

“I knew it,” he murmurs, and Mutsuki’s body colors again.


	15. Crackiest of crackships (Hide/Yoriko)

[purpleswans1](https://purpleswans1.tumblr.com/): "Okay, okay, this is going to sound really weird and the crackiest of crack ships and I probably wouldn't even consider this ship if it weren't for the double date potential, but you're my crack ship queen so EVER CONSIDER HIDE X YORIKO?"

i’m…i’m honestly shocked that i haven’t thought of this one before lmao.

it’s kind of hard to think of a timeline for this one?! maybe if it happened earlier in the plot, Hide and Yoriko meet when Hide tries searching for Kaneki — and maybe they begin bonding after Yoriko tells him a couple stories about Touka’s new friend.

if it happens later, maybe it’s a scenario where Hide survives V14 and Yoriko ends up nervously entering the CCG one day — failing at being very vague, obviously looking for a friend of hers who Hide realizes is a lot like that cute ex-Anteiku girl.

either way~ i kinda like the idea of Yoriko realizing that Touka is a ghoul. then, both she and Hide start to get close to fill up the loneliness that follows losing their most-important people and finding difficulty making other friends in a world really hostile toward ghoul allies.

and then…yes, double dates. ~~or then…..hidekenyoritou?~~


	16. Sex Ed (Haise, Qs)

Anonymous: "Do you think Sasaki ever wonders if he was a virgin in his past life? Do you think he's still a virgin?"

lmao, what a good question and what a weird thing for someone to have to wonder about! i’m not sure if it’s better or worse to experience your first time twice. if he was a virgin before, i can’t see why he wouldn’t be one now…i want to say half-ghouls are probably not terribly popular in the CCG, even if (especially because?) they hang out with the Reaper. (then again, maybe there are some? kinky Doves? out there??)

maybe the question occurs to him sometimes, especially if those students of his that tell him to get a partner already try taking advantage of his general kindness to ask him for sex advice too. (the majority of them are orphans, right? who are they supposed to turn to? Tokage?!) Sensei answers questions very responsibly and with surprising/embarrassing levels of detail and no one guesses that Haise’s sources are comprised entirely of the books he keeps near his banana poster.


	17. Crushing (Haise, CCG)

Anonymous: "Okay, this is not that kind of manga, but don't you think if we could look into the heads of other characters that lots of people/his students are actually crushing on him ? Like I can't believe nobody is interested in him with his looks :D. Actually all the characters who knew him before must be like "Kaneki you were cute before, but now...hot damn"."

UMMM, I WOULD NOT BE SURPRISED? haha Nishiki coming back to Touka and being like, “Ok, that guy is messed up and brainwashed and his hair is weird but also, honestly? That kid evened out.” Tsukiyama maybe like “Is this shopped 🌝” meanwhile, Touka just looks at him once and bursts into tears, like, this is canon.

also ahaha can you imagine what a windfall this person is for the CCG. like they must have been like “WHAT THE F — ARIMA WHAT THE LITERAL F—” and then they just had to shrug admit that Centipede washed up well. and is very useful. example —

STEP ONE, use him to get info on how to make half-ghouls that don’t need to eat each other. STEP TWO, dangle this puddinghead booknerd in front of a bunch of candidates and mention “squad leader” and “shared housing” and “private training sessions” and, oh yeah, by the way, he can also cook. STEP THREE, lean back and watch folks sign up for your terrifying body-modifying experiment in droves.


	18. Uneven pigtails (Shirazu/Saiko)

Anonymous: "can you please write shirazu/saiko iM DYING HERE"

dying? ohh noooouu. here, have are some haircanons (ohoho):

for a couple days Shirazu notices that Saiko has been walking around with uneven pigtails. (maybe she can tie them herself, but not that well — she relies on Maman to get them tight and balanced.)

Saiko is messy so Shirazu doesn’t think that she cares about it, or maybe he just assumes that it’s a new look —

until he hears her making frustrated noises at the bathroom mirror. maybe then, suddenly, he…kinda takes pity on her. (maybe Haru always had trouble with her hair too.)

he asks if she wants him to help her out with it, and Saiko is a little wary but it’s really annoying to have her hair flooping everywhere so she nods and then braces herself as Shirazu grabs a big fistful of it. he gives it a good, hard yank, and Saiko yells — and then blinks in the mirror in surprise.

her hair is now perfectly symmetrical.

whenever Maman is gone (and, increasingly, even when he is not), Saiko ends up slooping around to where Shirazu is, with her droopy pigtails and an offering of a gachapon motorcycle model. eventually, Shirazu stops grumbling about it and just holds out his hands for her to pose her skull between, and somehow in the end she usually ends up also getting a couple good head scratches out of it.

(his shelf is getting completely overrun with multiples of the same frikken motorcycles.)

one day Saiko approaches with her hair totally down, like, she didn’t even try at all, and Shirazu frowns and then tilts his head at her.

“Why do you even bother tying it up at all?” he asks.

“It’s just a huuuuge paaain,” Saiko answers, flopping down in front of him. “It gets all tangled.”

well, he can tell that much. even so, when she holds up her wrist for him to slip the hair bands off from, he finds himself protesting.

“It looks really, really good when it’s down.”

she tilts her head back to look at him with furrowed brows and he quickly tips her head back forward before the burn of his face becomes too obvious.

“Anyway, I can’t tie it up when it’s like this, it’s way too messy. You better not have anything to do for the next half hour,” he says, searching around for his old brush.

“Aahh, no, don’t brush it, it’ll take forever, like a whole hour at _least_. So boring.”

“Shut up, you can stay still for days in a row and I know it.”

“You’re just mad because you don’t have any more of your own hair to torture,” she whines as he pulls out a tangle.

Shirazu holds a strand of soft, untangled hair in his open palm, and for an instant considers telling her the truth. then he says, “You’re gonna owe me five gachapon for this one.”

“Whaaat? No way! Two,” Saiko argues.

“Fine. But only if one is a rare. And,” he says, after a cough, “you have to come with me next time I get groceries. It won’t be that bad, you can just ride along.”

“On your motorcycle? But I don’t even have a helmet thing.”

“That’s okay,” he tells her, “I have an extra,” and he makes a mental note to pick one up later.


	19. Let me be your god (Eto/Touka)

> Anonymous: "*coughs* so how do you feel about eto/touka"

-COUGH- Eto/Touka is SO COMPELLING, i have been thinking about it since that one post talking about the apples. _~~so problematic though.~~_ maybe Eto overhears Hinami talk about a certain someone having affection for a one-eyed ghoul. a certain someone who has waited, and is even now is still waiting, and waiting, and more than that, _believing_ …going so far as to start up a cafe. one that is not unlike her own father’s.

Touka has so many issues, can you imagine how many fissures Eto and all of her voices could make? maybe all it would take is word that Ayato or Hinami is hurt. and then, an ambush.

_He’s not here. What were you thinking? Did you imagine you could actually help? That he might actually return?_

_The weak die and leave you and the strong simply abandon you outright. Why do you keep bothering? Why do you put in all the effort? Why do you keep caring about people that don’t care about you?_

maybe Touka refuses, protests, fights — to no avail. Eto bites and stabs and Touka maybe escapes without a scratch; but the venom is in her blood, the seed planted right between her ribs. and now her every heartbeat whispers.

_What’s the point of loving someone who doesn’t love you back?_

Eto’s voices are loud. but more than that, they mother the voice inside Touka herself, the small one that she finds is now too loud to smother.

after that…hmmm…maybe it just keeps escalating. Touka maybe always secretly longed for — some kind of stable company — but now the only thing she thinks is, _Why? Why was it that I felt I needed anyone?_

Touka turning more aware of herself, of what she needs and wants. Eto extending the apple, and her hand. an indulgent nibble — the glimmer of teeth bared in a smile — the little smacking noise and sigh of a mouth opening wider.

the words Eto says are _Let me be your god_ and yet, for once, Touka feels like the only one she is offering up her body for is herself. the feeling, maybe, is intoxicating — overwhelming — like standing in the forest in a storm. the jagged branches embracing — her desiccated skin battered with rain — her muddy blood filled with lightning.


	20. NSFW headcanons (Urie/Mutsuki)

> Anonymous: "I really value your ideas, so I was wondering if you had any Urie x Mutsuki nsfw headcanons? If not, that's okay! I also came here to tell you I love your writing. <3"

thank you, i appreciate that you like it!! and, thanks for asking!

hmm, i have been thinking about it, and finally have thought of some! ([content warnings here](http://pseudocitrus.tumblr.com/private/129041761189/tumblr_nun9umIIX71skqe1k))

  * when they are about to get down, Urie always takes off his gloves so that he can feel Mutsuki’s skin properly. he likes to touch every centimeter of it, esp. where his bones are close to the skin, and where the motion of muscle is really prominent.
  * he also likes to kiss/suckle these parts
  * it gets to the point that when he begins to unbuckle (? or whatev) them, Mutsuki’s heart begins to race. sometimes Mutsuki removes them himself, biting the loose tip of one glove’s finger and dragging them off.
  * Mutsuki likes being touched on his lower back — just above the tailbone. Urie rubs this part with the broad part of his palm, mostly because Mutsuki squirms a lot, inducing a lot of those muscle motions
  * when they first start doing it with reasonable frequency, Urie gets silently (and, to Mutsuki, visibly) irritated; after a lot of poking and prodding it turns out that he likes having his ego stroked, so Mutsuki provides this for him (”Urie-kun, that was amazing, literally, the _most_ _amazing” “_ :/// [>:))))]”)
  * but Mutsuki also provides him with ideas of what to try out next or what to improve on, which Urie tackles with unexpected fervor
  * Urie at first, has issues with saying exactly what he wants, so Mutsuki has to explore and discover everything himself (which is where he also gets ideas for things to try out in general)
  * and at first _that_ is hard because Urie keeps correcting him or telling him what to do, everything has to be kind of unreasonably _just so_ , in frustration Mutsuki ends up tying his hands behind his back and using some of his painter’s tape to cover his mouth and also covering up his eyes so that he won’t distract Mutsuki by glaring.
  * for fun, this first time, Mutsuki also puts Urie’s headphones on Urie, and turns up the volume.
  * anyway after that happens a couple times, Urie chills out, though Mutsuki finds that he really enjoys bringing Urie to the tipping point, & making him say some heartfelt words for once, though they are usually gasped out.
  * it turns out Urie likes having someone go down on him just as much as Mutsuki does, though he makes a mistake the first time by panicking at the last minute and letting Urie climax on himself, which it turns out Urie really does not like (2 fastidious). after that, Mutsuki always swallows.
  * they pick up some ~stuff~ on the way home from grocery shopping one day (and are almost busted by Very Hungry Saiko — “What’s that? Is that one of those candy packs?” “No. It’s just — a big squash. It’s for my diet. Don’t fucking touch it, I’m going to eat it up in my room right now” “Uh…..okay?”)
  * they experiment with penetrating each other, but Mutsuki can’t get off as easily on the bottom, and it turns out the best pose involves Mutsuki kneeling and Urie belly-down and trying to maintain his cool.
  * favorite places to do it include Urie’s room (since he has taken care to change it so it is pretty soundproof), and also the training room (since that place is also pretty good at suppressing loud noises like crashes or yells or…so on). no one finds it strange that Urie and Mutsuki end up — training — in there all the time at all hours, even late in the night.
  * training room is also favored because there are showers nearby it, aka favorite place #3. oftentimes they go from there back up to Urie’s room to collapse in exhaustion (sometimes real actual training really does happen ok) and then they have to coordinate so that it’s not obvious Mutsuki has stayed in there all night.
  * joke is on them though, everyone pretty much figures things out (Saiko because one time they thought they were home alone and they were not; Shirazu because he absolutely knows there were like a dozen condoms in this drawer yesterday and now there is only one empty wrapper; Sasaki because there are some obvious stains on the training mat) — and everyone just decides to mind their own business, for the most part. about the only thing that changes is the silent rule that no one should ever go into the training room at night, and also, pretend nothing is amiss when Mutsuki comes down to breakfast wearing Urie’s mussed shirt.




	21. The type to attract older women (Haise & Akira)

Anonymous: "omg, the interaction with akira and sasaki in :re 45! it was so heartwarming but then i remembered that uta once said that kaneki was the type who attracted older women and now i can't get the thought of akira/sasaki out of my head. help!"

haha aww, did Uta say that at some point?! but yess, that Akira and Sasaki interaction makes my heart burst aflame. Akira is amazing — from having such a deep relationship with her father — and then having to work with Amon, who failed her father — _and then_ having to work with Haise, who was…so responsible for what happened to Amon. _~~how is she so forgiving~~_

i can’t really think of a full thing, but here are some of my HCs about them (which may or may not help u!) —

  * Akira is tempted to act coldly to Haise when they first meet — or at least act without more than the absolute bare minimum of politeness. but, he is so much…different than she expected. meeker. and kind of a nerd, frankly.
  * and maybe the other investigators have such an aversion to him (“He’s a ticking bomb”) that she finds himself pitying him instead, and thinking of how others sometimes had thought her father was…weird, too.
  * besides that…she knows best what it’s like to be in this world without any family.
  * Haise ends up easily accepting being her subordinate, and often asks her for help and advice about quinque. being able to talk about these things with him is refreshing, and really satisfying, because he is a fast learner; and once she gives him a couple of her old textbooks, he comes to be able to know enough to discuss on her level as well.
  * he is so earnest with his work that he really reminds her of Amon. and the way she can see him at her periphery, watching her carefully and taking cues, reminds her just a little bit of Seidou.
  * he is different, though. friendlier, sillier. and she is different too — just a little more experienced than she used to be. aware of how suddenly things can be lost.
  * most of his jokes are failures, but as time goes on — well, it’s not really that the jokes get any better. but somehow, she is laughing more often. and this startles her coworkers more than the time she cried in front of them.




	22. Prince & Bodyguard AU (Urie/Mutsuki)

Anonymous: "omg au where urie is a prince who makes a deal with a witch to get the power to avenge his father's death with the price that he must never fall in love - then he meets his new bodyguard mutsuki"

oohhh what a cute au, thank you for sharing!

here are some other ideas i thought of when i read it —

Urie gets the power that he needs from the witch, but in return he has to — yes, never fall in love. and…this is kinda extra, but i was thinking and thinking about it, and i like the idea too that the more words he says, he weaker he gets.

he has to say things in order to be polite for political reasons, though, and, he hates this, hates every word that has to slip out his mouth. so, when Mutsuki comes along to help protect Urie against the threat of the one that killed his father, Mutsuki ends up also needing to correspond with people for Urie.

which is really awkward?! like Mutsuki did not sign up for this?! and Urie will like. barely say anything to him.

Mutsuki works hard, though. and as time goes on, Mutsuki comes to understand Urie so well that they can communicate in a single glance.

Urie is incredibly distrusting and when Mutsuki finally forces him to confess why he keeps vanishing for periods of time, he grumbles out that the reason is revenge.

and…and Urie is surprised when Mutsuki is…supportive.

(of course he is — he is Urie’s bodyguard, dedicated to protecting him, and to assisting him. and, “revenge” is the first real thing Mutsuki understands that Urie actually wants.)

Urie is even more surprised when it turns out that Mutsuki’s investigative ability is fantastic and helps Urie get closer and closer to his father’s killer.

and in the end, the killer…turns out to be the witch.

Urie has a good furious start on her but her eye gleams and her teeth flash as she teases and Urie tries to keep his mouth shut but ends up screaming and screaming and gripping his own skull. the witch raises a blade like a tree to bury him and Urie raises himself to fight back with his last dagger, and he stabs, and —

is immediately splattered with hot blood. not his. not the witch’s, either.

Mutsuki, who leaped in between them to cover Urie, staggers.

somehow, Urie’s body moves. he lunges — grabs — guides Mutsuki carefully to the ground. Urie’s hand shakes, on the hilt of the dagger. his gloves are too slippery with — with —

— they are just — too slippery for him to pull the dagger out.

“Mu…” Urie cuts himself off, automatically. he’s already weak and can’t give up the last of what he has.

but now it seems like it’s fading anyway, right beneath his fingertips.

Mutsuki coughs and wipes his mouth. their eyes meet.

and Urie says nothing, but — that’s it.

all he has is gone.

“No,” Mutsuki murmurs. “It’s not.”

Mutsuki takes a deep and ragged breath. and then pushes himself up, shakily. another breath, this one stronger than the first. and then an exhale, sharp, as he jerks the dagger out. he turns back to the witch, gripping, and she laughs.

“How exciting.”


	23. Novels (Kaneki/Eto)

Anonymous: "Which are your Sasaki or Kaneki/Eto headcanons? If you have any. But I'm sure you have some, crack ship queen. I imagine that the two relationships would be very different, with Sasaki trying to cheer Eto up with puns and change this melancholy characteristic of her and Kaneki identifying with all the sadness she has been through."

hahaha, oh my gooshh, somehow i never thought of this ship(s), but the combinations between all these personalities is actually really fun to think about! (also, “crackship queen,” haha, thanks;;)

with Kaneki and Eto — as you said, i could see Kaneki — very deeply resonating with her. (outside of the, you know, “I want to kill the One-Eyed King” thing.)

maybe in the √A verse…if he learns that she is Takatsuki Sen…he’s shocked, and just a little fame-stricken. he works with her and her cheerful persona without comment but maybe at some point, similar to how Kaneki knew Ayato’s secret, he says things here and there that allude to how much he knows about her core feelings. the despair and the hopelessness inside her and the desire not just to make fictional worlds to reflect it, but to infect others and the world around as well.

and — Sasaki can identify this as well, maybe even better than Kaneki could.

but with Kaneki, i kind of…i kind of like imagining a “bad end”? where Kaneki sinks further and further and loses his hope as well. after all, isn’t Eto the ultimate conclusion of the love between a human and a ghoul? the two worlds will never get along; and, maybe the only home Kaneki can ever have is with someone who is like him. maybe, Eto is the type of person he was destined to always be. ~~and, and then maybe, a scene, where Shironeki, s l o w l y unravels her…~~

if it’s Sasaki…maybe he knows her first as Takatsuki Sen, who comes to visit him to see how her pet project is doing. maybe she even comes to visit him right in the CCG office, to tease him with information about how she used to see “[Amon]” here, and to get more information on “a book she is writing.” Sasaki mentions that her novels are sad and keeps asking and asking and asking questions, trying to understand her, and even though Tatatsuki is joking and kind with him and he replies in kind, there’s the sense of a game going on between them. Sasaki flinches but isn’t punctured by any of her attempted jabs at his weak spots — his “family,” his “identity,” his “duty.”

Sasaki tells all his jokes and Takatsuki Sen laughs as she might usually. outwardly, nothing changes. but when, some months later, Takatsuki Sen’s next book is released…it catches everyone off guard. the protagonist falls into a deep well lined with mildew and blood and the skeletons of victims and instead of concluding it there, stabbed by ribs and dying cold, the protagonist looks up and watches the light of the moon.


	24. Old flames (Haise/Touka, Rize, Shuu)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is related to the [teacher/student](https://archiveofourown.org/series/234594) sasatou au :')

Anonymous: "I loved your teacher/student tousaki au (and all your writing in general)! I was wondering if it was awkward between Touka and Rize/Tsukiyama after her and Haise got together seeing as Touka yelled at them and all of them have ... 'been with' Haise? :P"

“all your writing in general” — thank you!! :’)

ohhhHHHhh Rize and Shuu and Touka…i wonder…! my gut reaction is that at first, they all wouldn’t be so much awkward as they might be incredibly salty. smiling stiffly, too-cheerful voices, all trying to get along for Haise’s sake.

Shuu maybe comes around almost instantaneously though, and then continues working Rize over, who is taking her time because she is still irritated at Touka having yelled at her literally years ago. (also, maybe very very very deep down, she is fucking pissed that Touka was the cause of so much misery for Haise in the first place, and that Haise just kept throwing himself into it like an idiot.)

Haise struggles, though —maybe overselling Touka in the process. “Touka-chan is so great, you should try her coffee, I’m sure you would really hit it off if you gave it a chance!”

and at some point…maybe it’s because of what Haise is saying, but also because of Shuu’s inviting whispers…suddenly, it occurs to Rize that…Touka is a pretty cute girl. Rize starts leaning in a little more and, in part to get back at Haise for shoving her in front of his weird friends all the time, Touka…leans forward too.

and now suddenly Haise is backpedaling. “Wait — WAIT — on second thought, Touka is not THAT great, I — um — yeah, thinking about it more, maybe you two might — hate each other forever;;”

~~HAHA i’m sorry~~

~~but can you imagine? if Touka one day got a little sick of Sensei always being the one to teach her and lord his knowledge over her…if Touka one day wanted to surprise _him_ at some point…well, she would have some pretty good resources cough cough~~

eventually i imagine that things reach an equilibrium of Shuu and Rize and Touka appreciating each other for their genuine concern and affection for Haise. however, Rize remains grossed out by how cutesy Haise/Touka are in public (though they are not actually _that_ cutesy). and, Shuu keeps joining in the Haise/Touka festivities by loudly quoting European novels in the middle of their conversations and tagging along on bookstore dates.


	25. Secret dating AU (Haise/Touka)

Anonymous: "Do you think touken/tousaki will be endgame? Also. the whole secret dating aus, which one would you apply to touken/tousaki?"

i hope so! the parallels with Yoshimura/Ukina really strike me. though to be honest TG can be such a tragic story that i can also see it not really having much romance in the end at all.

regarding the [secret dating AUs](http://pseudocitrus.tumblr.com/post/130130601586/puckermansrp-secretly-dating-aus-might-be-my)…aaAAHH…i really love the idea of the last one for Touka/Haise! the Qs maybe chatting with Haise’s students and finding someone to set him up with at his ~favorite cafe~. (maybe it’s with Hairu; they make the cutest shipname, after all.)

everyone is so excited and Haise has no idea what’s happening until the very last moment, which is coincidentally also when Touka realizes what’s happening. she drops the cup she’s holding and the date is cut short by Haise screaming and quickly trying to get out of his hot-coffee-drenched pants. later, when the cafe is closed, Touka is grumbling her apologies and they are both in the back room as she darkly tries to wash the stubborn coffee stains out of his uniform. then the shouting match happens, and it turns out to be pretty convenient that Haise is already half-naked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Do you think touken/tousaki will be endgame?" :''')


	26. Cowboy AU (Kaneki/Touka)

Anonymous: "Cowboy AU where Kaneki was an outlaw fighting the outlaws of Aogiri tree until he gets shot in the head by sheriff Arima and loses his memories and then becomes Haise a sheriff for the CCG, Touka could be the owner of a saloon too :D"

aww this is really cool!

there’s the Anteiku saloon that provides shelter and sustenance and protection for ghouls, maybe ones that are sickly or have lost their land to the CCG. they got caught up in some strange business though, and sadly, the place goes down in flames…

there’s the Aogiri outlaws that terrorize the townships and roamers and are known only for their violence…

and there’s the CCG who views it their duty to bring some kind of stability and safety to this dangerous place.

one day…Haise with his new ragtag squad enters a certain saloon that serves a drink so strong that tears come to his eyes.


	27. Masked (Koma/Irimi)

Anonymous: "Ever think about doing a Koma/Irimi fic? I just love the humor and darkness they both have :L"

i’ve thought about it! yeah, they both are pretty funny and dark, i love them! as expected of ishidasensei’s characters :’)

idk about a full fic, but, i have some (maybe-not-too-canon) headcanons…

i like the idea of Koma and Irimi being initially like — “partners in rehab.” they both came from such violent backgrounds…they rely on each other at first to keep from losing their temper whenever a Dove or old enemy enters, from keeping their hunger in check amidst all these humans.

additionally, they both have a very particular loneliness, maybe from losing certain close friends and supposed “family” when they started to associate with Anteiku. furthermore, other ghouls at the cafe, like Touka, don’t quite get what it’s like to live this kind of life after years upon years of bitter survival; and others, like Yomo and Yoshimura, are not quite on the same social wavelength. Koma and Irimi resonate with each other very well.

eventually…it’s tough and weird sometimes, but really…a life integrating peacefully with “the other world” isn’t so bad. not realizing they both feel the same way, for the sake of supporting the other person, they continue to act out being especially irritated at enemies, or hungry for the flesh of their customers.

maybe it’s only at the end that these “same feelings” are exposed to one another — how they feel about the cafe, and how they feel about…other things. there’s one moment, before going to talk to Yoshimura, that they know what he’s going to ask of them — and they look at each other — and the old instincts flare. they could leave everything. they could survive, together.

but somehow…an existence like that seems even more bitter than any they ever lived before.

this time, there’s no need to support the other person and convince them to stray from their violent tendencies. they understand; maybe they laugh, a little, at how unnecessary it was then, and how unnecessary it is now.

and then they go to retrieve their masks.


	28. Ajar (Haise/Touka/Arima)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: this one is slightly nsfw!

Anonymous: "What if sasaki and touka were doing the do and arima catches them but only touka sees him but instead of stopping she just watches arima and he watches her. It would be so KINKY "

haha, i have to admit my Arima/Touka-loving trash self finds this k-kind of compelling. maybe if it’s at the CCG HQ — and at first Touka is kind of — REALLY STARTLED but Haise doesn’t notice; he only reads her clenching hands as passion.

over his shoulder, Touka waits for the shock to settle over Arima’s face, but it never comes. on the outside, it seems Arima is stoic as usual. but he remains standing there, and Touka is sure…that she sees… _something_.

something so unusual in that stoicism that she feels — just a little — stabbed.

and Haise doesn’t notice when she starts to leave the office doors just a little ajar.


	29. Trapped (Shirazu & Touka)

Anonymous: "Touka kidnaps Shirazu when he sees her mask falls off. She locks him up in a reinforced cell of an abandoned tunnel beneath the city and tries to talk him into not telling the CCG about her. Her reasoning is because he's Kaneki's friend."

this is SO SAD. does Shirazu stay firm and furious at first, and “loyal” to humanity? after many days of Touka giving him food, does he finally give in and eat despite the fact she might just be fattening him up for dinner? how many days of quiet asking and even quieter pleading does it take before Shirazu starts to waver? maybe Sassan isn’t the sterling investigator that he is familiar with. maybe he came from a…more interesting background than he imaged. maybe ghouls are not…so…inhuman.

Touka prods and pokes and it turns out that they can both can relate to at least one thing: doing what is necessary to take care of a younger sibling.

the good ending: Shirazu is a little more tense when he enters :re, and Saiko makes fun of his new, very awkward and very frequent laugh; but, not too much seems different, not even his encouraging Haise to spend a little more time at the cafe chilling on his own.

~~the bad ending: Shirazu can’t quite meet Sassan’s eye anymore, and struggles much, much harder to use his new quinque.~~


	30. NSFW: Taste (Urie/Mutsuki)

Anonymous: "I have mutsurie on the mind thanks to you. I'm very grateful. Does Mutsuki likes the way Urie tastes too? (Yes, I've read your fic.) ;^)"

ah thanks, and thanks for reading! i’m grateful to you too :’D

as for the taste —

i’m sure he does /// though i wonder if it’s a combination of things —

not just his taste but maybe also his scent, and maybe also Urie’s little motions — the grip of his gloved fingers tangling Mutsuki’s hair, quiver of the muscles of his abdomen against Mutsuki’s forehead when he’s buried all the way in.

and then i imagine the most compelling of all of these is all the little half-noises that Urie tries and fails to suppress, moans that don’t quite form coherent words but are honest nonetheless //


	31. Piano (Kaneki/Touka)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: blindness

[latte-rabbit](https://latte-rabbit.tumblr.com/): "Okay I just had this Touken AU where Touka is blind and is trying to learn/wants to learn to play the piano and Kaneki is really skilled/good at playing the piano and teaches her"

this is so tragic to me, yet really compelling~ i could see…like…maybe if Kaneki often performs at a certain concert hall, and prefers that place because the coffee that the stage assistants bring him is really delicious. and somehow, he notices that there is always a girl in the seats…the same girl, at every performance. one time, he even sees her heading his way in the hallway, and he is really embarrassed suddenly and fumbling for the right words to greet her…but she ends up passing him without even a glance of recognition, and he is shocked.

eventually he finds out that Kirishima-san is the manager of the little cafe in this hall, and that she is somehow capable of creating it just by touch and smell. there is friction between them at first because he says something insensitive about her condition, maybe tries to offer his hand to help her around when, h e l l o, she has been living like this her whole life and knows her way around this place just fucking fine, way better than some snoob.

one day he comes across her in the practice room trying to teach herself to play and really struggling and accidentally toppling the sheet music in her frustration.

despite her insecurities, he starts to teach her — not from sheet music. he poses her fingers on a C major chord and he wishes that she could see her own face light up at the realization that she can summon these beautiful sounds from the piano as well.

with his hands on hers, he shows her the minor, the augmented, the diminished. they meet in the practice room, with her always being a little late but with two paper cups of coffee.

sooner than he expects, she is navigating the breadth of the keys with ease, and pulling out melodies on her own. she comes so early that when he’s arriving to the room, he can already hear her playing down the hall.

he doesn’t even need to sit beside her anymore, but there’s always a space. he certainly knows that she doesn’t need his hands on his anymore, but when they lock up and start walking back home, she reaches for his fingers anyway.


	32. Hospital (Urie/Mutsuki)

Anonymous: "urie finally coming to terms with having feelings for mutsuki only for mutsuki to end up taking the brunt of an attack aimed at urie and ending up comatose for months with a very slim chance of survival ;_;"

uhmm YUUUP that is the saddest thing ever ;/////;

the Haise and Shirazu and Saiko all try to get flowers and stuff to bring to Mutsuki and all of them are kind of furious because Urie is nowhere in sight, and he won’t answer his phone either. Shirazu is especially pissed and he’s like “Whatever, that guy didn’t fuckin care about Mutsuki anyway,” heaven knows Urie never spared him any special word, same as the rest of them.

but when they arrive at the hospital, Urie is already there — in Mutsuki’s room — sleeping. gloved hand covering Mutsuki’s hand. he has been there all night, the nurse explains, pacing and furiously doing the breathing exercises the nurses recommend to him. fortunately, it seems that he has finally gotten to sleep, so, would they all please be quiet?

Shirazu scratches his head. awkwardly, they set the flowers down. they attempt to talk a little but the nurse glares and finally all of them leave the two alone.


	33. Color (Shuu/Matsumae)

Anonymous: "Shu and Matsumae... or is that going to far? I just like the whole attendant but also so much more than that relationship they have :L"

do you mean…Shuu/Matsumae? i could see it! ~~though honestly i could make myself see almost anything~~

Matsumae deciding she would protect Shuu-sama (? not actually sure of the honorific) at all costs, even if all she was to him was an attendant, and not even as close to him as Kanae-kun.

[thesickwife](https://twitter.com/thesickwife) mentioned to me that Matsumae’s eyes always appear black which kind of look like she has her kakugan active all the time? and maybe that could be a “servant ghoul thing” — like “I am prepared at all times to protect you.”

maybe…if there’s a last moment…Matsumae didn’t promise, but she still does want to see Shuu one last time, even if it’s to see him fly away to freedom. it would be awful if somehow he hadn’t made it away after all — but maybe, maybe, if she saw his face — then she would show him the color of her eyes for the first time.


	34. Fake Dating AU (Haise/Touka)

Anonymous: "fghjklkvhg haise asking touka to pretend to be his gf to get some of his students off his back"

aahh YES. maybe packs of them kinda-sorta start….stalking him. just a little! just…waiting around at his favorite bookstore for him to show up…or following him to his favorite cafe.

not even the old man in the cafe can intimidate these kids that keep ordering like one drink and then just sit around waiting for the off chance that Sasaki-sensei will show up. Haise figures out what’s happening and is embarrassed that the students are being so troublesome.

“I don’t mind them,” the manager tells him, but he still feels guilty. he promises her that he’ll talk to them, but the students persist even after his (frankly feeble) attempt to ask them to stop.

finally, with even more embarrassment, Haise approaches the manager and is like, “I’m…I’m really sorry. I know they’re still coming. I could switch to a different cafe, but then the problem would just relocate, and — and besides that, I really like it here.”

“Is that so,” she says. her voice is even. for some reason, Haise is embarrassed.

“A-anyway — in any case — to be honest, they’re getting a little out of hand even for me. So I…I came up with…a little plan.”

he makes his proposal with a lot more apologies but — but thankfully, she doesn’t seem to find it too weird, even though her smile looks a little dry. the next time the students come in, Haise is there, prepared.

“Hello, everyone. There’s someone I would like you to meet.”

somehow, he announces “the facts” with a perfectly straight face. the manager bows, a little. but the students are unconvinced.

“When did you meet Sensei?” one of them asks, and Haise panics. he didn’t plan for this — he didn’t think they’d actually still suspect her — he didn’t come up with any stories. he swallows and quickly opens his mouth.

“We met some years ago,” the manager replies. “He was a much more troublesome person back then, but we became…friends. Eventually.”

Haise stares. she says it as easily as if it were —

“We’ve never even seen you talk to Sensei before,” another student accuses.

“Things changed,” the manager replies, shrugging. “But, fortunately, they changed again. Right? Haise?”

she is smiling at him and he realizes that he hasn’t closed his mouth this entire time. he does it, and coughs.

“Right,” he says.

“I missed you a lot,” she continues. “And…”

she glances down, briefly, and then back to him again. “And I’m happy that we’re together again.”

the manager holds out her hand and Haise stares at it and finally she sighs and reaches forward to grab his fist, and uncurl his fingers. her palm is warm.

the students take on a mixture of suppressed disappointment and muffled delight. they finally depart, and before Haise can say anything, the manager releases his hand and starts cleaning up the table.

“I’m glad you liked it enough here to stay,” she says. “Let me know if you need anything else.”

* * *

>   
>  Anonymous: "oh god fake dating au... imagine how flustered haise would be if touka kissed him"

hahaha probably SO flustered. maybe [after the hand-holding](http://pseudocitrus.tumblr.com/post/130651308599/fghjklkvhg-haise-asking-touka-to-pretend-to-be-his), most of the packs of students give up, but there’s still a few that are all about Sensei and are sure that no one else could ever understand him properly, _especially_ not some barista.

these last students are also more cunning than the other students, to the extent that Haise doesn’t even notice he’s being stalked by them. Touka has to point it out herself and Haise mentions that it doesn’t really bother him and Touka ends up grumbling back — “It’s bothering _me_.”

not for the reasons he would think, probably. but he apologizes vigorously and in the flurry of his embarrassment she is able to get him to agree to go to a festival the next night.

CUE yukata and crowds that she knows it will be easy for the students to stalk them around in. when Haise arrives he seems surprised that she is early and Touka throws away a partially “eaten” squid that she explains she can’t finish.

it’s a little awkward at first — for example — why can’t he look at her? she actually spent a LOT of time on makeup and getting Nii-san to put her yukata on properly ://

but eventually they end up somehow having a lot of fun watching the dances and listening to all the music and playing all the games, even if neither of them can catch a goldfish.

it’s a very — standard date. a picturesque, normal, “everyday life” kind of date. when they find a spot in a park to watch the fireworks, she is sure that there’s no way those students can think she and Haise aren’t dating now. shit, she herself can almost…

she looks around left and right as the fireworks shoot up. she looks at him, too; he is focusing, intensely, on the sky.

(fireworks have always been just okay to him, but for some reason now, he is watching with a strange feeling in his chest. the colors of them…crimson, and violet, and gold…somehow, they —

“Haise,” the manager says. “They’re here.”

“Wh-what?” he blinks — rubs his eye — scans around.

“They’re here. There, in the bushes. Don’t be too obvious!” she whispers as his head snaps around.

he tries to look around, more carefully. tries to extend his senses. he can’t…quite…

“Haise,” she whispers, and he turns toward her. he opens his mouth to ask, but before he can say anything he feels — a warm, soft pressure.

she presses up closer against him.

and then — in an instant — is away again.

on their way home, her voice is calm.

“I think we really looked like it this time.”

“Y…” his voice cracks; he coughs, clears it. “Y-yeah. It definitely…seemed…real.”)

* * *

>   
>  Anonymous: "ahhh touka making excuses about students being nearby until one day haise is the one to do it and pulls her into a kiss ;) im a sucker for fake dating aus"

MEEE TOOOOO. maybe the students aren’t there but they easily could be. maybe he tries it, as casually as possible, and he means to pull away in an instant but then she sighs and the next thing he knows so much time has passed that she is flushing and turning her face away both from the customers and from the old man.

maybe he knows that so many things are fake in his life but he can’t help grasping them anyway, and pretending, just a little more. maybe his dreams when they happen aren’t usually pleasant but for once they permeate with the full scent of coffee. maybe the it’s strangely easy in this cafe that feels as much like home as the place that he is supposed to call home.

maybe her mouth is too soft and her body too warm and her apron too easy to remove. maybe it’s the feeling that if it’s all fake anyway, it’s alright to — just a little —

maybe — the steel of the espresso machine, maybe — the rattle of the cups of the shelves. maybe he is not really sure what is real sometimes, or the way that things are supposed to be, but this feels — so — close —


	35. Fishing (Arima, Haise, Akira)

Anonymous: "I have this headcanon where Arima is really intense about fishing but is kinda terrible at it so he just sorta watch the water for hours trying not to blink and only occasionally catching tiny fish but his expression never changes and inside he's screaming :L one day he asks Haise along cuz father son bonding and stuff but Haise is really good and ends up catching tones of fish until Arima goes back to the car, gets IXA, and goes full reaper on those poor fish :L"

HAHA this is a really cute image, i love it. Arima maybe really just wants some company too when he is fishing, he warns Haise that they might not get anything and Haise says it’s fine, he is gonna read a book anyway. but it turns out the book is about fishing and like the instant Haise’s baited hook enters the water the line goes taut and the next thing they know Haise is hauling up A Big One.

and then — Arima stabbing the water, LOL. maybe Haise sits on the boat side and starts poking fish up with a kagune. it’s a little — ok, maybe a lot messy, but they fill up a whole bucket this way and bring it back to mama Akira who is like, “WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU. WHO COULD POSSIBLY EAT THIS.”

but Haise somehow turns the whole mess into a beautiful delicious meal anyway. while eating Haise is like, that was really fun, let’s go out together next time!

and the three of them do, and this time all they bring are buckets and suitcases.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! ♡


End file.
